koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Masanori Fukushima
Masanori Fukushima is a loyal general of the Toyotomi clan and one of the Seven Spears of Shizugatake. He is one of the many generals who joins the Eastern Army prior to Sekigahara. Role in Games Samurai Warriors In Samurai Warriors 2, Masanori is usually seen alongside Kiyomasa Kato. They act as Nene's closest "children" and are very loyal to her. They address her as "Lady Nene" at all times. However, he can't stand Mitsunari and often berates him. When Sekigahara takes place, he is one of the closest units to the Western camp on the battlefield. After his defeat, Mitsunari scornfully calls him a traitor. During Nene's dream stage, he apologizes for his rash behavior. Masanori is also one of the generals to switch his allegiance back to the Toyotomi family in Masamune's dream stage and joins forces with Yoshihiro during Ginchiyo's story. In Samurai Warriors 3, he gets a unique look, though it is unknown if he will become a playable character. Kessen Masanori is a general who serves Ieyasu in Kessen. Naga Kuroda convinces him that joining Ieyasu's army will be rewarding. Although he is a Toyotomi loyalist, he passionately despises Mitsunari. He will boldly charge for his camp at Sekigahara. Should Ieyasu try to order him to do otherwise, Masanori will refuse to comply. He's Kiyomasa's childhood friend and won't fight him if they're on opposing sides. He leads a very speedy cavalry and is one of the faster units in the game. He can defect back to the Toyotomi side if Mitsunari is dead. Masanori can be recruited into Nobunaga's army in Kessen III. If Hideyoshi survives as the rear guard at Echizen, Masanori will appear after the battle. He has a high cavalry proficiency and can serve as a good spear unit. Saihai no Yukue He also appears as a general for the Eastern Army in Saihai no Yukue. When Toshiie passed away, both he and Nagamasa gather men to kill the fleeing Mitsunari. Though he misses his chance, he volunteers to join Ieyasu's troops to put an end to the object of his hatred. He is a strong braggart who is prideful of his capabilities. His nicknamed "pig-head" by some of the Western officers. During one of their encounters, the clueless Mitsunari gets a glimpse of Masanori's memories. In these fragmented images, Masanori pleads Hideyoshi to get of rid of his young aid as he cannot see why Mitsunari is a valuable asset. Seeing the aloof Mitsunari get more respect, he dwells in envy and refuses to follow Hideyoshi's request to understand him. He often has a string of curses when he's defeated. In the final battle, Hidemoto tells him to stop relying on his false bravado and learn to overcome his weaknesses. Voice Actors *Jason Moran - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) *Jim Crescenzo - Kessen (English) *Takeshi Kusao - Samurai Warriors 2 (Japanese) *Yuusaku Yara - Kessen (Japanese) Quotes *"I despise Mitsunari! Given the chance, I would tear his beating heart from his breast! He stole what rightfully belonged to the Toyotomi family! My men and I shall attack immediately, with or without your approval!" ::~~Fukushima before Sekigahara; Kessen *"Mitsunari...! He's here!" :"By the gods, I shall drag him before you. Even if it is with my dying breath!" ::~~Ieyasu and Fukushima in pursuit of Mitsunari; Kessen Historical Info Gallery Image:Masanori-kessen.jpg|Masanori in Kessen. Category:Samurai Warriors Non-player characters